Prometo
by Tilim
Summary: Ele sempre dizia as coisas usando aquele tom de voz, aquele tom de promessa. Como que para se convencer que iria conseguir.


**TOM DE PROMESSA**

**-**

_Fanfic Especial de Natal e Fim de Ano para todos os leitores e autores do site!_

_"Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo!".  
_

**-**

Não havia Natal naquele ano.

Havia neve, branca e bela, e essa neve eram as gotas congeladas daquela tal chuva que antes caía, parava, mas voltava a cair quando o sol se afastava. Havia também as luzes multicoloridas e os enfeites e havia os pais e as crianças correndo atrás de presentes, de artigos para a ceia, de diversão em família, junto das pessoas que lhe eram estimadas.

Mas no meu coração não havia nada disso. Havia neve, sim. Somente a neve gelada e constante. E essa neve começara a cair no instante em que você me disse sobre aquela missão arriscada, aquela missão em que tinha que ir sozinho. Sem mim.

Você acreditava mesmo que eu o deixaria ir sozinho? Não, você sabia que não, e por isso fez tudo o que estava em seu alcance para que eu não pudesse lhe seguir. Você levou Renji com você, Ichigo, Renji! O meu melhor amigo você deixou ir com você para que ele não pudesse me ajudar a encontrar uma maneira de também ir.

_- Eu vou voltar! _– você disse isso naquele tom de promessa que sempre usava para se convencer de uma coisa. Eu acreditei em você, mas somente acreditar não era assim tão confortador.

E agora já faz tempo. Tempo demais nesse tipo de missão é arriscado, pois faz com que as pessoas que lhe aguardam voltar pensem que o pior aconteceu e que a missão se fez por encerrada. De algum modo, no meu coração globo de neve, eu ainda posso sentir uma fagulha de um sol laranja. E eu não estou disposta a deixar essa fagulha se apagar.

Cansada de olhar para aquela vitrine eu volto para casa, para a sua casa, onde ainda estou morando. A sacola de compras do mercado para a ceia e alguns enfeites de última hora. Sua família também sente sua falta, mas a esperança deles é mais ardente que a minha. Um dia, enquanto eu estava escondida no seu armário para lembrar o passado, para lembrar melhor de você pensando que ia abrir aquela porta bruscamente e me chamar pra ir a escola, eu ouço a porta do quarto abrir devagarzinho e passos.

- O Ichi-nii tem essa mania de demorar – disse Karin e eu quase podia sentir o cheiro das lágrimas dela. Lágrimas e um sorriso – Mas ele sempre volta, Rukia-san.

E eu acreditei nela. Acreditei de verdade. E ainda acredito. É isso que mantém aquela fagulha de sol no meu coração gelado, é isso que me faz seguir em frente, dia após dia, acreditando que você estará de volta em breve. Há esperanças reunidas aqui, Ichigo, a minha, da sua família, da Inoue, do Sado e, por incrível que pareça, até do Ishida e do Kon. Há muitas pessoas que acreditam em você, não ouse decepcionar todas elas.

- Cheguei – disse baixinho ao entrar na Clínica Kurosaki para que ninguém me notasse, mas nunca dava certo, nem mesmo se eu dissesse "cheguei" somente em pensamento.

- Rukia-chan, você demorou! – Isshin veio correndo para o corredor assim que eu abri a porta, um sorriso imenso no rosto e um avental amarelo de patinhos. Devia estar ajudando Yuzu na cozinha – Quer ajudar na cozinha?

- Eu não sou muito boa em cozinhar – disse. Era uma verdade, mas Isshin só me olhou divertido e me puxou para a cozinha enquanto pegava a sacola de compras das minhas mãos. Yuzu estava concentrada em bater uma massa de alguma coisa em uma tigela.

- Tudo bem, você pode ajudar a Karin com a decoração! – eu gostava de Isshin. Apesar de ele ser meio maluco, tinha alguma coisa naquela maluquice que era reconfortante.

Karin levantou-se resignada do sofá e nós duas fomos colocar as luzes em volta do retrato de Masaki. O espírito do Natal torna as pessoas mais humanas, mais solidárias umas com as outras e quase as faz esquecer completamente os seus problemas. Como, mesmo com todas as tentativas de me animar de Isshin e Yuzu, eu podia esquecer os meus problemas se não havia Natal para mim?

Era doloroso ter você longe, Ichigo, mas porque doía tanto? Não deveria doer tanto. Doía mais que a dor que eu senti quando matei Kaien-dono. Não deveria doer tanto, você só estava longe, ia voltar a qualquer momento, não estava morto. Estava? Não, você não estava. Morte não era nem uma possibilidade.

Mas eu me lembro dos olhos da Inoue daquela vez, daquela vez logo depois que aparecerem os primeiros Arrancar e Ichigo não conseguiu defendê-la e eu o fiz ir até lá depois se desculpar por isso. Eu me lembro o que diziam os olhos dela. Diziam que eu lhe dava força, Ichigo, diziam que eu te fazia erguer-se novamente, mas como você irá levantar se eu não estou com você para ajudá-lo ou mesmo para só xingá-lo e dizer que será um fraco se continuar no chão?

- Rukia-chan? – chamou Yuzu com sua vozinha fraca e me deu um sorriso quando eu me virei para ela – Por que não vai tomar um banho antes do jantar? Você parece estar cansada, Rukia-chan.

- Sim – e subi as escadas.

Se eles não estavam preocupados, eles que mais sofreriam em perder você, por que eu estava? Eu não tinha resposta para essa pergunta. Eu não tinha respostas para várias perguntas ultimamente.

Eu terminei aquele banho e, depois de me trocar, entrei de fininho no seu quarto. Eu nunca havia reparado antes, mas eu gostava dali. Era pequeno, era masculino, estranhamente arrumado e tinha o seu cheiro. Outra coisa em que eu jamais havia reparado é que você tinha um cheiro bom, Ichigo.

Deitei na sua cama sem saber mais o que fazer, a ceia só seria servida a meia-noite e até havia tempo, tempo de sobra. Deitei de lado e me agarrei àquela sua colcha tentando fazer as lágrimas voltarem. Não havia motivo para chorar, eu sabia que você ia voltar. Mas o tempo somente passou.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu trazendo luz do corredor eu pensei que fosse uma das suas irmãs chamando para cear, mas eram passos muito pesados e logo troquei minha suposição para seu pai, mas eu errei novamente.

- Ei, o que você está fazendo na minha cama, Rukia? – aquelas palavras, aquele jeito grosseiro de dizer meu nome, aquele jeito mandão de dizer todas as frases como se fosse o dono do mundo. Eu me sentei engolindo aquelas lágrimas ridículas e pensei, juro que pensei, ser um sonho, uma brincadeira, uma ilusão.

Não era. Era mesmo Ichigo ali na porta, as sobrancelhas franzidas como sempre, aquele sorriso de quem consegue tudo. Algumas ataduras na cabeça, cortes na bochecha e algum outro machucado que eu não via por baixo da roupa, mas inteiro e vivo.

- Ichigo... – eu me levantei, mas fiquei ao lado da cama sem me mover, meus olhos não despregavam dele, por inteiro. Até que eu apertei os punhos e disse com toda a saudade contida em mim – Idiota!

- Feliz Natal, Rukia! – foi tudo que ele me respondeu.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Uau! Minha primeiro fic de Bleach! Eu amo esse casal, acho eles o máximo, apesar do meu preferido ser o Hitsugaya(sem a Hinamori). Espero que tenha ficado boa essa fic, eu não tenho jeito nenhum pra escrever sobre duas pessoas com personalidades explosivas como a deles, mas me deu uma inspiração louca e eu tive que escrever alguma coisa e saiu isso. Ainda quero fazer mais fics de Bleach, gostei da experiência!  
Espero que vocês gostem, é uma especial de Natal e fim de ano! **

**OBIRGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
